Xiron's Weapons
Xiron wields a variety of weapons. He is skilled in melee combat, and is known widely for his swordsmanship. He uses a collection of swords, was granted a set of short javelins as his Nobody Weapon, and uses other equipment such as bows, throwing clubs, and knives, among others. Swords Xiron has a "collection" of 6 swords, some that he's made himself, some that he has found, bought, or been given. Dansun Xiron GreenSpirit, Xiron's Complete Being, first wielded a one-handed broadsword with a small ring guard that he called Dansun, a word meaning "Swift" in a language of his homeworld. He made it himself when he was still young - as such, it has a tendency to break and chip, and has been reforged many times. He rarely uses this sword now, keeping it for more sentimental purposes. Captain's Longsword This sword is the mark of the Captain of the Hunters of the North - the official leader of all the Hunters of Xiron's homeworld. At the age of 17, his adoptive father passed away, giving Xiron this sword and his position. For some time, he used this sword as a Nobody, despite his "brother" Dyril taking over the position while he was away. He has recently returned it in secret, and now uses a replica in battle. The Captain's Longsword has been passed down from Captain to Captain for close to 900 years. Its true origin and name are now lost. The blade is comprised of a Black Mythril-Steel Alloy, with a Black Mythril core and tang, while the handle is oak wrapped in green-stained leather. Near the hilt, the symbol of the Hunters in etched. Because of the hard, dense metal, it rarely chips, and has never broken. Independent Captain's Longsword The Independent Captain's Longsword is a near-perfect replica of the Captain's Longsword that Xiron uses now as a Nobody. The only difference is a slightly shifted weight distribution and a crystal set at the back of the pommel that allows Xiron to summon it to his hand, as he would a Nobody Weapon. Paradise Lost On a world ravaged by Heartless, Xiron found a half-made sword sitting in an abandoned smithy. He took the time to restart the forge and finish the sword. He coined it Paradise Lost, after the world he had discovered it on. The sword follows a gentle "S"-curve shape, and is divided evenly between handle and blade. The handle is hard wood, inlaid with gold and emerald, with a padded leather grip. The blade is simple and was damaged by years of sitting in the elements and had to be remade more than once. It is an elegant sword, and requires a suiting style. Honor Blood Xabel brought this sword to Xiron out of the ruined armories of his homeworld. Xiron's iron shield was given to him at the same time. It is a single-edged broadsword with a rapier-like hilt and guard. Near the hilt, the blade is wrapped in brown leather and studded with rubies. It came from the same world as Paradise Lost, but from a different country. As such, it is hardly alike - it is much heavier and stronger, and less elegant than its counterpart, more suited for power-hitting than elegant style. Xiron no longer owns this weapon, as it was used to torture his daughter. He destroyed it and disposed of it as completely as he could think of. Ardure Dissin Xiron's newest sword, Ardure Dissin, is representative of his accepting his life as a Nobody and connecting with his life as a Hunter before. The hilt features a large wolf head, and each end of the cross-guard ends with a small dog head. Two wolf fangs were inserted near the handle, which is wrapped in padded black leather, banded in crossing wire cords, and studded with bronze rivets. The blade is broad and double-edged, with an orichalcum core and tang. The hilt and guard are a combination of an orichalcum-black mythril alloy and bronze. This is Xiron's favored sword. Fusion Swords Xiron can also use his element to fuse weapons together into larger ones, granted they are made of metal. The Last Stand is a massive claymore created by fusing two of his swords together - usually the Captain's Longsword and the Defender. Reminiscent is a huge, futuristic-styled sword with purple additions, made when combining his javelins into one weapon. Javelins Xiron's Nobody Weapon is a set of 7 short javelins, ordinarily comprised of metal, with very broad heads. He controls them with his power, using them as ranged weapons, by launching them at enemies or spinning them around himself as a shield. Using Gears, he can have several different designs for his javelins. Some of his gears function better when held and used as hand-to-hand weapons, while others function better as thrown weapons. Knight's Vengeance When equipped with the Zero Gear, which brings out the weapon's true value, his javelins become the Knight's Vengeance set. Each spear is silver, with purple bands, and a purple orb-like crystal at the center of the head. The spear head is huge and uneven, and there is a black grip near the back end, with a purple gradient going in either direction from it along the hilt. This javelin functions evenly well as a ranged weapon or as a melee weapon. White Knight Fallen Hero Nobody Lance Struggle Lance When equipped with the Mystery Gear, which causes the weapon to draw forth its wielder's personality, his javelins become Struggle Lances. A combination of the Struggle Bat and the Struggle Wand, two weapons from Twilight Town's Struggle competition, it has a long golden handle that curves slightly a the end, tipped with a cylindrical blue foam-rubber head. One of these has a small chibi figure of a friend from his homeworld attached by chain to the handle. They are a reference to his nature as a fighter. Firework When equipped with the Casual Gear, which causes the weapon to take on the appearance of something awfully familiar, his javelins appear as large, Chinese-style fireworks, complete with lit fuses on the end. Each has stripes of color wrapping diagonally up the shaft toward the conical head of two colors, each with a different color scheme. Other Weapons Bow Xiron has been known to use a bow, though rarely. He prefers a mid-sized bow to longbow or short bow. While he can use it generally effectively against a crowd, his aim leaves some to be desired. Knives and Blades Xiron often uses a short sword that he calls his Defender. True to its name, he often uses it defensively, carried in his off-hand to augment his swordsmanship. He will also use it in spinning attacks to land more hits. He collected a Spring Blade from a Nobody Hunter he defeated once. It sits on the arm like a bracer, but when a hidden trigger is activated, a wide blade shoots forward over the back of the hand. He tends to use this similarly to the Defender. He has been known to carry daggers and hunting knives with him during missions, mostly for utility purposes, however. Throwing Clubs Xiron learned to use throwing clubs as part of Hunter training. However, he has never been terribly good with them, and will only use them when he has to. Weapon Alteration If needed, Xiron can call metal from the area to his sword in order to create a new weapon. He rarely does this, though, as he fights better with a sword than most other weapons, and its takes a lot of energy to create them. His most common creations are a Hammer (adding a large head to the end of his sword, making a sledgehammer-type weapon), an Axe (adding a thin head to the end of his sword to make a double-bladed axe), and a Bow (adding a second blade to the back end of his sword, and curving both, stringing them with a wire). Category:Weapon